User talk:EpicWikipedian
Hello there! This is the place to talk to me. All I ask is that you respect the following guidelines: *First and above all, please be respectful, which obviously means avoiding name calling and swearing, even if you don't agree with an action that I made (i.e. reverted your edit and/or deleted your page). As long as you are patient and respectful I am willing to give a sufficient reason on why I did a particular action. Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). *Because older messages simply add clutter and will become largely irrelevant given enough time, I will delete messages once they have reached 5 days old. If you cannot find the discussion here, try looking in here, which contains all old messages (with the exception of vandalism and messages that were not sent by a human). Having said that, post what you want, and expect a reply in the not too distant future. What is wrong with ym avatar? you say it is to "revealing" but you can not actually see any innapropriate areas of her body. her breates are covered up. I am apart of many other wikis and noone else has found a problem with it. If there is an A ''before the article name at the start, does that have to be put in bold type?BandiCooper 16:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sorry. I didn't realise that it offended some people. I will change it :) Moicoiloi 22:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) So, you havent seen the DK rap before?Gamermead 21:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, did you know that the creater of the game did'nt like the dk rap, he says "ahh! don't talk about that rap!" on an interview thing. and yes, i am going to stay untill midnight. if i was in australia, it would be 2012 but i'm in italy right now. were going to set up fire works soon.Gamermead 21:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) When did i send that message?Gamermead 21:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) YeahGamermead 21:52, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what do you think about that thing i thought of for BH (bandipedia highlites) were you plan out your own game and the winner has there page on the main page?Gamermead 21:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) OK, we'll wait a few daysGamermead 21:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I need help with editing a page i made called the Big TNT crate. also, what's happening to you? as you said on your last messagen("something is happening to me").Gamermead 22:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so i'll deleat the page.Gamermead 22:16, December 31, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Oops, well it is in italy.Gamermead 23:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) '''HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!' ^____^ To you TOO!!!! (--) Gift from me to you. ' Adult Baby T Color 1.png|HAPPY NEW YEARS FROM ME AND BABY T!!! ' Thank you, EpicWikipedian! :) Happy new year to you too! [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 10:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy new year to you too!Crashfreak99 10:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy new year to you, too.BandiCooper 11:46, January 1, 2012 (UTC) WhooHoo!!!!! It's the big 2012!Gamermead 13:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy new year to you to EpicWilkipedian.spyro bandicoot 00:17, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year's from Glitchtopia! Googlydoe 04:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) : thumb|px|right I guess that's...better. But, I was wondering, what's wrong with the original design? And this logo (Link)? Why did you change everything to look completely unrelated to Crash Bandicoot? Not trying to be on the offense, but, it's just something I was wondering. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 11:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) January Project Hi EW. Since it is already 2012, I'm going to have to create a new project for January and i need some suggestions. Do you have any ideas? Googlydoe 17:11, January 3, 2012 (UTC) When I said major editing on the Crunch page I meant incorporating the infiomation into other parts of the article in a better formatCrashfreak99 21:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Cut Items Page Because i will soon be making an unused Items page on Glitchtopia, i thought that there should be an article of it on bandipedia. Would that be ok? Here is a list of Cut Items i know about for the article: Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex: Secret Color Changing Water Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced: Invisible Mesh Crash Twinsanity: Fire Sparks Floating Nitro Cieling Nitro Second White Gem in Rooftop Rampage Third White Gem in Rooftop Rampage Green Mist Burning Chairs and Tables Mystery Death Hazard Cut Hallway in Ant Agony Cut Giant Idol Secret Chicken Crash Tag Team Racing: Hidden Car Stands (might be an Easter Egg) Mystery Item in Pirate Ship Crash: Mind Over Mutant: Black Mist Invisible platform Hidden Stagtalites Underground 2X Mojo Multiplier Googlydoe 21:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Googlydoe 21:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) The Cut Items page is finished. I didn't add N-Tranced to it because it wasn't a Cut item and tha the secret CTTR Pirate ship item might not be one. Googlydoe 22:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Problem with Twinsanity's page It says that there are three playable Characters: Crash, Cortex, and Nina. But actually it is Crash, Cortex, Nina, and Mecha Bandicoot, and the instructions also count Crash+Cortex as a playable character. Googlydoe 04:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC) A favour Hey EpicWikipedian, could I ask you a favour? Remember when Gamermead requested adminship? No one really noticed. The next time someone requests adminship, could you post a message on the main page? I just fear that when I apply for adminship, the request would go almost completey unnoticed. I would be very thankful if you did. BandiCooper 10:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I plan to apply soon. BandiCooper 13:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes sure the reason I hadn't already was because of that accident.You will be great I trust you a lot more.Crashfreak99 18:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC)